YUGIOH NS HAVEN
by LeeinTheVamp
Summary: In a battle bewtween Good and Evil. Hera unleashes a new strengh.


Yugioh NS

Yugioh NS Phase 2

Turn 9. At One With The Dark

Like that it all ended. With a sudden single breath. Rose feel to one knee fighting for a single breath. Visiably exhausted she looked up at the worried faces of both her older brother Reid and Jake. Reading the answers on there faces. She took a long breath before gingerly geting to her feet.

''Step two complete..''she muttered weakly. Seeing her knee's shaken. Quickly Reid ran to her side catching the quickly collasping Rose.

''Rose you have done amazing''he said with a smile on his face. Jake looked over his shoulder seeing Hera standing straight up. His eyes clossed as if he feel asleep standing up or he was still dreaming. ''Your friend is fine i promise you''Rose assured Jake.

That was probally true. He decided. Feeling a sign of relife in his body. ''Hera..''he said quietly to himself. Next to him the shadow of Candice appearing holding onto him. ''Soon enough we will all be togther again''he replied.

''Step one find Hera Yuki and assure that he is indeed the chosen one''Rose beggan to speak. Finally standing on her own. ''Step two show him the truth and allow him to accept it along with its dangers''she said now looking at Hera. ''Step three''she said putting three fingers up.

''HEY CARDS!''a small boys voice shouted out in excitement. Cutting of Roses statement. A look of horror quickly took over her face. Rose snapped her neck back looking over to see one of the small boys kneeling down reaching for cards that were on the ground. Only in the eyes of Rose. She could see a dark shadow pouring out from them.

''No stop him...'she tried to scream but could not find the strengh to be loud enough. Realizing this Reid quickly turned but it was too late. The boy now held the card in his hand. A look of pure of amazement and excitement on his face.

''AVENGER HERO TECH!''he shouted out showing his friends. Reid blinked and looked again. He could barley credit what he saw, it was like something from a nightmare unfolding in front of him. Like a cloth. The dark shadow wrapped around the boys arm and vanished inside his skin in seconds.''Is it the collest thing you ever seen''the boy hissed in a demonic tone. His eyes turning pitch black.

''No...''Rose replied still trying to fighting to regain her strengh.

''The ritual drained her this much''Jake notted now appearing in front of the weakened Rose. Like a snake the small boy pearched down piercing over and looking at the remainging orphans in front of him.

''I felt a pressence of another one but i thought it was Yubel just fighting back''she stated weakly. Just then it hit her like a bullet throught the heart The cards''she paused. ''There was darkness in his cards''Rose answered out giving everyone the answers they were wondering. The boy licked his chops visably drooling as his eyes narrowed on each small boy and little girl.

''Its a buffet of souls''he replied demonicaly. Sharp claws appeared on the small boys hands. He licked the edges of them. ''Ill eat them all...''he chuckled in a rotten voice. ''ILL EAT EVERY SINGLE ONE!''he screamed out. Dropping the card it stood up. Once again looking at every single boy and girl as if he was trying to pick a certain one out. First his pitch black eyes narrowed on a small boy with carrot red hair. Freckless covered his face as he tried not to make eye contact with the demonic appearance. ''Not you..''the boy hissed then turning to the next. Another boy with long blonde hair. On his right cheek he had three scratches just below his eyes. ''You wont do either''the boy hissed.

''You...''the boy's grin widdended. A small girl with black hair. She clossed her eyes and whimped at the site of the boy. ''YES I TASTE YOUR FEAR ALREADY!''the boy shouted out pearching down once again like a snake. Before he could leap Jake and Reid appeared in front of him extending there arms out like a shield.

''I dont know who you are or what you are but your not welcome here''Jake snapped.

''LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE!''Reid screamed. A horid odor appeared from the boys body. A rotten smell of flesh. Opening his mouth now full of fangs. His grin widdened.

''I am the Merrel''he answered. ''And i am very hungry but i crave the souls of the young''the kid said pointing at the girl once more. Dark ora appeared from under the boys feet shotting up to the tip of his body. ''Let me eat''the boy demanded. A thunderous odor of rotten meat grew stronger now mixed with the toxic smell of spoiled milk.

''His young body is decaying''Rose replied in a worried tone. ''We need to get that demon out of him or he will decay to nothing''Rose warned Reid and Jake.

''Its okay little child because once i devour the young girls soul i will take her body then the next and the next'' ''There are enough bodies here to at least last me until desert''the boy snickered. ''NOW ONCE AGAIN MOVE!''the boy screamed. In front of Reid and Jake two long arms shot out from the groun grabbing them by the neck and pressing them to the ground.

''WHAT THE HELL!''the boy screamed trying to fight to there feet. But the presence was to strong. ''I have no time to play i am far to hungry''the boy replied slowwly walking towards the chosen girl. ''Now come to me''he hissed. Smells of dirt and wet long gone vegetables would emerge in front of all the kids. Horrifed they watched as the small boy stopped standing directly in front of the girl. Consumed by fear the girl looked at the boy with one eye. Shielding the other eye with her right hand. ''Please dont...''she pleaded. Frozen in fear. The other kids could do nothing but stand there and watch as the kid once again licked his chops and with a clawed arm reached for the girl.

''GET DOWN!''Rose screamed.

Quickly getting the boys attention. Annoyed he looked up to see Rose standing behind the girl. An emblem suddenly appeared. A bright pink one in the shape of a heart.

''That power...''the boy hissed feeling the pressence from the emblem.

''I have'' ''I have just enough power to save them''Rose said weakly placing both her hands around the emblem.

''ROSE NO!''Reid screamed watching as the ora shot up changing her entire body into a bright pink collor. Shinning off the body of Rose.

''What is she...''?''Jake asked mustering the strengh to watch on. {Could she be}Jake thought to himself.

''That power...''the boy replied standing straight up. ''You will be first''the boy said pointing a clawed finger at Rose.

''ROSE PLEASE DONT!''Reid screamed again once again trying to fight to his feet.

''Brother...we promised to save them by any means necesary''Rose said looking to her brother with a smile. ''I love you...''she finished returning her attention to the possesed boy. Like a shotgun blast. There was a strong blast of wind. So strong it cut the arms holding both Jake and Reid in half compeltly. Freeing them. Feeling this power. A calm look appeared on the face of Rose. Slowwly the emblem vanished returning the normal collor of her body. ''Step three..beggin'she said looking forward.

All the little boys and girls eyes widdened in amazement. All focoused to the appearance in front of them. Standing behind the possesed boy. Jaws wide open Jake and Reid watched as Hera slowwly walked towards the demon. Diffrering appearance. His spikey hair now shorter with only three spikes and a change of collor. His normal yellow hair now a cool silver with ice blue tents in the edges of the spikes. His eyes diffrent as we'll. With the right the same color as his hair and the second a thunderbolt yellow. He wore a long black trench coat with one side of his body pitch black and the other a hollow white.

Marrel slowwly turned in awe at the amazement site in front of him. Not speaking a word. Hera calmly looked at Marrel. A stare of anger.

''I sense a Yokai inside you...''Mareel replied finding his own body backing off. With this a smirk appeared on the face of Hera as a second blast of wind accured throwing Marrel off his feet and into the air. Being pushed back Mareel landed on his knee snarling at Hera who was now directly standing in front of all the others.

''Now we can beggin''Hera replied his tone strict to directly to the point.

''He reached it...he really did it''Rose replied in amazement anyalizing the new appearance of Hera. The chosen girl quickly ran and hid behind everyone else. Everyones eyes locked on the confrontation in front of them. Marrel hissed again looking at Hera sensing the presence of Yubel deep inside him.

''Traitor''he replied. ''HOW DARE YOU HELP THIS HUMAN!''Marrel snapped angrly. ''Help..'' ''No No'' ''You got it all wrong''Hera spoke calmly. ''Just like you''''Yubel is nothing to me except a tool i will use to get there''Hera said.

''There...''Marrel questioned. Without answering Hera pointed at the ground a look of seriousness taking over his smirk. ''The void'' '' You plan to go to the void''Marrel answered not beliving its ears. ''YOU WILL BE EATEN ALIVE!''Marrel screamed opening its large jaws. Allowing frustration to form inside the body of Marrel. Hera just stood there smiling at the possesed boy.

'' Tisk Tisk''Hera interupted. ''I will eradicate them all..''Hera said quietly. ''After i save Candice and make sure she is safe then i will travel to the void'' ''One by one i will exterminate every single Yokai i see and inclduing the certain one''Hera replied refrencing the possesed demon that lingers inside his father.

''The king..''Marrel exclaimed baffled by Hera's confident responce.

''Once i finish with that then i will eradicate Yubel also'' ''All she is to me is a map to my father that is my mission''Hera explained. Thrown off by the unshaken confidence displayed by Hera. Merrel could only stand there and look at Hera in disbelief. Slowwly Hera lifted his hand. Pointing it at Meerel . Pointing his index finger at him with his thumb up behind it. In the shape of a gun. ''Bang''Hera said thrusting his wrist back.

''Is that really Hera?''Jake questioned thrown off by the new way his friend was acting.

''Step three accepting and possesing Yubel''Rose answered out. ''Jaden did it and his strengh grew to divine levels but he was looking at Yubel as a friend'' Rose said a gleam in her eyes.

''Hera is using Yubel like a weapon, he controls it''Reid answered for his sister also smiling looking at Hera.

''This is it? ''Isnt it little sister''Reid replied looking at his sister.

''Sister Rose its him'' ''It has to be him''all the children replied quietly standing behind Reid, Jake and Rose.

''Yes i am sure this is the fabled warrior that will protect us all''Rose said with an assuring smile. ''This is the Duelist Haven''she finished.

Jake looked at Rose. Then to Reid. Then to the children seeing all of them smiling for the very first time. Regardless of the dangerous battle in front of them. There was at least peace. A small peace but still peace they always wanted and hope. In the form of Hera. Jake returned his attention to Hera who still pointed his finger at Merrel. The image of Jaden appearinng in front of him pointing his signature [ Thats game] finger gesture towards Merrel. Unseable to anyone else but at least a site of father and son in front of Jake. ''Like father'' ''Like son''Jake said quietly anxiously watching on.

Using the smile as weapon. Hera stared through the vesel of Merrel. Taunting him. Not moving a single inch. Just look right through him. No fear. No intimidation. ''Little SWINE!''it hissed at Hera. A rotten oddor feuimed from within the body of Merrels slowwly decaying vessel. Not on him but within him. A combination of year old meat and strong sewwage water.

{Hes rotten}Reid thought to himself. ''If your gonna do something'' ''Do it quick'' he remarked to himself not being able to look at the amazing site in front of him. The Legend. The hero. Standing just feet away from him. Visably shaken he could feel the emense energy flowwing from Hera. ''But still we promised to protect them''he noted to himself. Broken promises becoming empty behind him he could feel the uncontrollable shaken of the children. There eyes widdening as if waiting there call to slaughter.

''He can do it''Rose assured her brother.

''How about a gamble''Hera suddenly spoke. Slowwly he pointed his hand down reaching in the pocket of his jacket.

''A DUEL!''Merrel shouted seeing the image of a deck of cards in the hand of Hera. Venomous like a snake from the mouth of the small child was a mixture of spit and venom. ''Insolent pest why would i intake in a silly game''he replied in a cold tone.

Once instead of imedialty responding with words he responded with the same smile. Using it as a sword to crack the shield was Merrels calmness. Finally he spoke. ''I just thought maybe a high calibur demon like you would want to show his domminence to another Yokai..''Hera paused. ''Oh wait i had forgotten there is already a king''he remarked.

''WHAT!''Merrel screamed. Now fully angry from the end of Heras sentece. Dark ora shooting off his body making the herrendous odor ten times worse. Still only Hera did was smile back at Merel. His hair pushing to the right side by the power of the ora. ''Dominece over another Yokia''Merrel repeated scratching his chin. Feeling the power of Yubel coming from inside Hera. Something forced Merrel to intake in the battle. A need to prove how supperior it was to Yubel. ''Then fine''it responded.

{No Yubel is not as strong}Rose thought to herslelf. {Some time before now she was nearly almost compeltly destroyed but she had just enough power to hide herself inside a memory of Hera}she thought. {Only a fragment of her power}she finished her thought watching on.

''Very well''Merrel responded openig his dark palm. From the top of his arm a dark ora appeared running up. On his left arm a pitch black ora formed. ''Insolent human before this silly game of yours'' ''We Yokais battled with the same dark monsters but under very more dangerous terms''he ended his sentence. Below him a mixture of purple and black smoke appeared.

''ROSE IS THAT!''Reid shouted his eyes fixxated on the smoke.

''Its opening the shadow realm''Rose calmly responded watching as the smoke filled onto the side of Hera. Still without feet Hera just stood there smiling back at Merrel. An unbreakble confidence in his eye.

''WE DUEL NOW!'' Merrel snapped activating the duel disk. ''Then i feast''he replied coldly darting his dark eyes over to the children visably in fear behind Reid,Rose and John. Like a shield they formed a line in front of them.

''Feast..''Hera remaked inserting the deck of cards into his duel disk then activating it. ''You wont even get to the appetizer''he said still smiling at Merel. Not being able to say a word. Jake just looked at his friend. Amazed by the evolotion of him in just a few months. In front of him image of Hera when he first came to duel academy. Face to face with Sypher. The confident smile he now wore not visable this day. Fast forward to now. The new Hera standing face to face with a Yokia but not scarred or worried.

''The Duelist Haven''Jake replied quietly to himself watching as the two prepared.

Turn 10. HERAS NEW STRENGH! Duelist Haven

Dark smoke now covered both bottom halfs of Hera and the vessel of Merrel. On the small boys face four large scratches appearing. ''This needs to end quick his body cant take much more''Reid warned his sister. Seeing the danger in front of them. Rose did not wanna accept it. She wanted to belive.

''The first move is mine''Merrel stated quickly drawing a card. His deck of cards not normal color but instead pitch black. ''I activate the effect of Darklord Ixchel'' Merrel replied revailing a card to Hera. Above Merrel a females silhoute appeared. Her hair jet black. Identical to her dark wings. ''I can now discard this card along with another Darklord to draw 2 cards''Merrel explained sending the revealed card along with a second card from his hand. ''I now activate this spell'' ''Darklord Contact'' below Merrel a white light emerged a second silhoute suddenly rose up.

Two large orange wings shot out from the silhoute. ''Say hello to Darklord Superbia''Merrel stated. ''Now i can specail summon Ixchel''Merrel explained. For a second time under Merrel a white light emerged. This time the angel that was above Merrel emerged her apperance now fully revealed. Her hair was long. She was wearing purple clothed dress. Sitting on her knees in front of Hera. An alluring dark look in her eyes.

''Two monsters in one turn''Jake notted quietly.

''There levels''Reid added. ''There the same level''he finished.

''I OVERLAY SUPERBIA AND IXCHEL!''Merrel anounced throwing pointed his small arm to the sky. Unlike other times both Superbia and Ixchel transformed into pitch black circles instead of blinding white. Spinning both circles shot into the sky crashing into eachother. ''PREACHING FROM THE ASHES OF ONCE A WHOLE WORLD'' Merrel began to chant. Above him two black wings shooting out from where the impact of both circles accured. Hera looked up watching as the glow from the explosion flashed in his eyes. ''GRASPING TIGHTLY A SHARP BLADE OF VENGEANCE'' ''RAIN DOWN NON STOP VENGEANCE AND UNLEASH A REAL LIFE APPOCALPSE!'' with the end of Merrels chant everything around froze.

Mixture of fear and astonishment on there faces. Jake, Rose and Reid looked up an ominous figure appeared. ''CLAIM THIS WHOLE DAMM WORLD KING ARMAGEDON DARKLORD MASTER!''Merrel shouted his dark ora shotting off his body and crashing into the figure above him forming his body. Two giant black wings slowwly descended covering the new monsters face. Finally Heras smile was removed from his face as anyalized the new monster. ''Ah so that got a reaction from you''Merrel notted. ''Are you impressed yet?''Merell asked.

Hera chuckled. The smile once again appearing on his face. ''Actually im borred''he responded.

''Wow'' ''He laughs in the face of danger''both Reid and Jake said to eachother.

''I set a card and end''Merrel hissed placing another card in his hand ino the disk.

Hera slowwly placed his two index fingers on top of his deck still looking at Merell. ''Lets show off''he said quielty quickly drawing the card. With his draw a huge surge of energy shot out pushing Merell back. ''To start i activate the spell card Last Hour Of Hero'' Hera stated inserting a card into the disk. ''With this card i can discard one card then add one Equip spell from my deck to my hand''Hera explained sending a card from his hand. Then adding one from his deck. ''Then im permited to draw another card''Hera replied drawing another card from the top of his deck making his hand seven.

''I normal summon Avenger Hero Loyal Soldier'' like all his previous duels. Loyal Soldier leaped next to Hera. ''Now i can add another Equip''Hera stated once again adding a card from his deck and adding it to his deck.

''Doesnt matter how many cards you add'' Merrel hissed violently.

''I activate this new spell card'' Hera proclaimed pointing a card to Merell. ''Its called HERO blast'' ''And now i can destroy cards on the field equal to monsters i control''Hera explained. Above Hera three meterorites rained down going straight at the new DarkLord monsters. Its identy still concealed by its wings.

''NO'' Merrel shouted. With his words a card peeked out from the disk. ''I can prevent DarkLord Masters destruction by sending a DarkLord card from my deck to the grave''Merrel stated. The two wings on DarkLord Master created a shield around the body of itself blocking it from the impact of the meteorites.

''Not bad for a demon i guess''Hera responded looking a the the options in his hand. ''I equip Loyal Solider with Shield Of Justice''Hera stated picking the middle card from his graveyard and inserting it. In the hands of Loyal Soldier. A white shield emerged. ''But thats not the best part''Hera replied. Already in front of him Loyal Soldier transforming.

''Here he comes''Jake replied watching as Freedom appeared in place of Loyal Soldier. Standing together. Once again Hera and Freedom were fighting a dark battle.

''Avenger Heroes..''Merrel hissed.

''I set a card and end''Hera replied placing a card from his hand into the disk. Behind Freedom a set card materializing.

Two more scratched appeared on the small boys face. These ones darker. Noticing this a worry of Rose took over her body. {Please Hera}she thought to herself.

Waiting for Merell to begin his turn. From the back of Hera. Masked Kuriboh appeared landing on his shoulder looking on.

''Ahhh now i see it ''Merrel replied eveily. His dark glare meeting the appeared of Masked look of anger appeared on the face of Hera causing the dark energy from his body to appear again.

His appearance again differing. His hair now spiked up and appart in two directions. Three spikes of his hair parted in the front. Two short spikes in the back. His eyes lightning yellow. Not a smile. A stern look. His body half black while the other a golden yellow. ''If only you knew the power your father now posseses''Merrel spoke out seeing his words were getting a rise from Hera.

Starting his turn. Merrel drew. ''I detach an XYZ material from Darklord Master''Merrel announced. With the finish of his sentence one of the dark circles spinning around of him vanishIng. Finally it rose up. Revaling to Heras its dark face. A scarred face. With two blood red eyes. His entire right side of his face burned. ''I now send two DarkLord cards from my graveyard and now i can destroy two cards on the field''Merrel explained pointing at Freedom. From inside the body of DarkLord Master a loud violent scream errupted. Slowwly it lifted its large black sword.

''I CHAIN FREEDOMS EFFECT!''Hera interupted. Freedom smirked as it glanced at Hera for a second before throwing its shield into the air. To the awe of everyone. In amazing site Hera caught the shield seconds before Master unleashed its attack. ''I can target Freedom and he cant be destroyed now''Hera explained spinning the shield then slamming it to the ground forcing a white forefield to appear blocking the sword.

''HOLLY SHIT THAT WAS COOL!''Reid screamed out without control of his own voice.

''I have never seen Hera do that'' Jake replied astonished. ''He is now fighting right alongside his heroes''Jake finished.

Behind Hera his set card shattering. ''THATS FINE NOW YOU TAKE HIS ATTACK'' ''GO DARKLORD''Merrel demanded.

''Tisk tisk''Hera interupted. ''You should try reading what you destroy''Hera remarked his set card appearing. Revealing its identy to Merrel. ''HERO BLOCK!''Merrel shouted.

''Yeah when this card is destroyed it prevents any attacks on Avenger Heroes this turn''Hera explained placing the card back into the graveyard.

Once again Darklords wings appeared blocking its face from Hera. Merrel visably angered. Snarled at the returning smile of Hera. {This damm kid is stopping me from eating}he thought to himself. ''I end''he said oblivious to the other cards in his hand.

Blood appeared from the mouth of the small boy. Merrels control over him now taking full effect on him. ''This damm body is not lasting long'' Merrel noted wipping the blood from his mouth. On the shoulder of Hera Masked Kuriboh let out a cry getting his masters attention.

''Yeah i know i cant have any more fun''Hera replied.

''Having fun''Reid replied. ''Your telling me he has been playing with Merell this entire time.

A serious look once again took form on Heras face. Without loosing Merrels gaze he drew. ''I banish Shield Of Justice'' ''I can now specail summon Loyal Soldier'' he stated. Appearing next to Freedom was Loyal Soldier. ''With Soldiers effect i can add Iron Of Inteligance''Hera explained adding a card from his deck to his hand. Within seconds Loyal Soldier vanished. ''I tribute Loyal Soldier to tribute summon Avenger Hero Panther''Hera replied. Where Loyal Soldier was standing. Now a gray panther took appeared. His entire ride side incased in a shiny black armor. With its appearance it let out a vicious roar at Marrel. ''I agree hes an ugly one''Hera responded once again to his monsters.

''HERO ROADCALL!'' Hera shouted. ''I activate Panthers effect when hes tribute summoned i can reveal my Avenger Hero Tech from my deck and Panther becomes a Machine monster''Hera explained. ''Now i activate Iron Of Inteligance and equip it to Panther''Hera stated inserting the drawn card from Loyal Soldier to the field. Around the enire body of Panther a pitch black armor appeared. Consuming him from head to toe. Until there was an entirly new Hero now in front of Hera. Iron and Freedom stood next to Hera.

''I dont get it DarkLord Master is stronger''Reid pointed out.

''Avenger Hero Iron has a specail effect'' ''During the battle phase before it attacks it can destroy another monster on the field'' Jake explained. ''Normaly that be a good effect but..''he paused looking over to DarkLord Master.

''DarkLord Masters protectve effect''Rose stated finishing Jakes statement.

''So were gonna be eaten''a small girl replied behind Rose.

''Oh no'' ''Hera's just about to turn his A game on''Jake assured a smile appearing on his face. An excited smile.

Hera looked at Merrel. Just staring not making another move. Staring straight through him. ''Cant be helped''he responed moving his hand to a certain card in his hand. ''I cant belive i got debut this to someone like you''Hera replied now holding the card in his hand.

''WHAT!''Merrel shouted enraged.

''I activate HERO Fusion''Hera replied placing the card into the disk. Within seconds a portal appeared behind Freedom and Iron consuming them. ''From the bravest warrior who would give his last breath to fight''Hera began to chant building a summon up. ''The most inteligant man who uses his mind to save the world'' ''This is where Heart and Brains collide'' Hera smiled pointing his arm to the direction of Merrel with that an explosion accured from the portal. ''TAKE YOUR SWORD AND SAVE THE WORLD!''Heras voice screamed out from inside the blnding explosion.

Everyone blind. Fighting to make out a thing. Slowwly there eyes oppened seeing a new figure standing in front of Hera.

''He fused...'' Jake replied. ''He actually Fused them together''Jake continued not beliving his eyes looking at Heras new Fusion monster in front of him.

''Avenger Hero Trinity Slasher''Hera remaked. On the body of the new monster was a solid blue armor. It went up its entire body. On its chest three collored gems. Green. Red. Blue. ''Due to the effect of Slasher when he is sumoned i can banish one Equip card to destroy one card on the field''Hera stated.

''NO I USE DARKLORD MASTERS EFFECT TO PROTECT HIM!''Merrel interupted.

''Checkmate''Hera responded the smile for a fifth time forming on his face.

Pushing off the attack DarkLord Master now stood face to face with Trinity Slasher. An awaited battle about to beggin. Hera stood there once again acnologding the surroundings around him. Suddenly from the mouth of the boy a river of blood shooting out.

''HERA PLEASE FINISH IT''Rose screamed. ''SAVE HIM NOW!''she pleaded.

Hera turned his eyes to Rose. ''You heard the girl''Hera said returning his attention to Merrel. ''Time to be the hero''he finished. ''Avenger Hero Trinity Slasher gains a hunded for every Avenger Hero in my graveyard'' Hera explained. From inside Heras duel disk five small orbs shot out clashing into the back of Trinity Slasher causing the orbs on his chest to light up.

''THREE THOUSAND ONE HUNDRED!''Merrel screamed out watching as Trinity Slashers attack rising up. Trinity Slasher held both his hands in front of his chest as a sword quiclkly materilized in front of him. ''TRINITY SLASHER ATTACK DARKLORD MASTER!''Hera demanded. Like a quick wind Trinity Slasher grabbed his sword and rushed at DarkLord Master cutting right threw him quickly.

''NO!''Merrel screamed as he watch his monster seperate then explode in front of him.

{Enough of these damm games}he thought to himself. While inside the smoke his dark red eyes pierced looking at the dirrection of everyone. Eyes locked on Rose. Unexpectly about to be the next victim. ''You think im gonna be like your father and burn inside the flames of the void'' Marrel hissed preparing to seperate from the weakned vessel.

''As if you be as lucky as him''the calm voice of Hera spoke inches behind Merrel. Not given Merrel a second to respond to him. Hera slammed his fist through the back of the boy. Merrel violent screamed out. On the arm of Hera a black tatoo suddenly appearing. Slowwly the darkness from the boy being absorbed into the body making the darker side of Hera light up pitch black. Nearly dissapearing Merrel watched as his entire mass was absorbed into the tatoo as Hera stood there holding a dark orb in his hand.

As the flash fated Hera stood where he was before the attack of Trinity Slasher. In front of him the down body of the small boy. A normal looking Hera now standing in front of everyone. His hair still diffrent collors and shorter but both the dark presence and diffrent collors of his body gone.

''UM what the hell just happen?''Reid asked.

Rose wore a big smile on her face. Unaware she could see everything even through the shinning light. A gift she always had. ''He saved him''she spoke out looking at Hera. A look of astonishment on her face.

Feeling a safeness in the area. All the kids ran to the down boy. Reid and Rose followed them slowwly as Jake looked on shocked at everything around him. Taking in the diffrence bewtween both Heras. Not feeling a darkness or anything within him. Slowwly the small boy awoken lifting his head up. No scars. Scratches. No damage at all. {Candice would be so proud of her hero}Jake thought to himself not being able to stop smiling. ''We will save her'' ''No matter what''the sentence of Hera echoing in his head.

''HEY!''Heras voice spoke out instantly getting everyones attention. The little boys. The little girls. Reid. Rose. Jake all looked at him awaiting his answers. ''Is there any food here?''Hera asked yawning. ''Im starving''he finished rubbing his stomach.

End...


End file.
